<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лёд by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090256">Лёд</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Midsummer, Näkki Lalli Hotakainen, Scandinavian Mythology &amp; Folklore, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen &amp; Emil Västerström, Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лёд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Теперь Эми знает, какой вкус у декабрьского льда. Ломкая карамель и обжигающая мятная водка внутри. Впрочем, и это чувство было не её, отголоски чужой памяти о временах ещё до эпидемии. Ей только кажется, что именно этот вкус она ощущает, пока Лалли что-то сумбурно говорит про сломанное сердце. Именно сломанное, словно говорит о льде на поверхности озера. Озеро... не стоило бы и вспоминать, конечно. Нельзя упоминать водоёмы, не сейчас, это совсем всё испортит. Но слова уже сорвались с губ, и по исказившемуся чужому лицу она понимает, что сейчас действительно сломала. Всё. </p><p>В тот же момент сон рассыпается на такие же хрупкие кусочки льда. Эми не желает открывать глаза, зная, что её ждёт очередной выматывающий день. Да ещё эта ссора дурацкая, ну как всё не вовремя. И теперь ей придётся самой искать. Чертово любопытство. А казалось, что всё произошло совсем недавно. <br/>Ей давно говорили – не подбирать вещи в домах, предназначенных на зачистку. </p><p>В феврале она нарушила это правило. И притащила с собой странную конструкцию – венец из очищенных, плотно сплетённых берёзовых корней. С куском янтаря в середине, тёмного, жуткого. Местами вещица была в бурых пятнах, и поначалу Эми даже не задумалась, что это. Дошло только потом – кровь. Ей пришлось расспрашивать всех. Осторожно, просто делая вид, что ей ну очень интересна информация про другие страны и их традиции. Слишком поздно ей ответили, что это что-то из финских штук, и ей надо найти кого-нибудь из Финляндии, чтобы узнать больше. А потом пришли сны. Страшные, тягучие, застывшая вода и чей-то ужас. И боль. Много боли. К апрелю она почти сошла с ума и сбежала из отряда. Благо хоть карту и оружие взяла с собой.  </p><p>Когда она уходила, был тёплый и мягкий апрель, черёмуха цвела между разрушенными домами и горький запах укутывал улицы. И так далеко до лета. Всего-то добраться одной до Финляндии, положить проклятую вещицу на место и вернуться. Эмилия должна успеть до лета. Обязана. Летом в Тихом мире одной – самоубийство. Впрочем, осознание пришло, только когда отступили кошмары. Но она уже была далеко. И знаете, кошмары мучили её меньше, чем язвительный голос: «Ну и какого черта ты идёшь тут одна?». <br/>Вот только людей рядом нет километров на пятьдесят, а если и есть, то в состоянии, когда говорить не очень удобно. «Я не знаю зачем, но мне кажется, я должна вернуть это на место, и тогда всё станет по-прежнему». </p><p>Голос в голове (теперь-то стало понятно, что не так, этот голос был внутри её мыслей) только рассмеялся. Грустно рассмеялся. Болезненно. Страшно. От него веяло не меньшей тоской, чем от снов. Впрочем, кошмаров после этого больше не снилось. Но в сны стала приходить девушка. В основном она вела себя так, будто это её сон. Очерчивала маршрут на карте, обводила какие-то только ей известные точки. Правда, наутро всё оставалось чувство, что надо идти именно по этим указаниям. И точки – безопасные дома и какие-то обрядовые места (ну, Эми знает, что на территории Финляндии верят во что-то свое, но сама наличие магии отрицает). Пятна от костров на земле. Вырезанные узоры на деревьях. Нет, несколько раз она рисковала жизнью, защищаясь от жутких тварей, один раз чуть не потеряла все снаряжение (да, запас динамита в сумке – это снаряжение), но всё же дорога была удивительно прямой и лёгкой. Пустой. Как огромная ловушка, поставленная на неё. Голос в голове с каждым днем ощущал себя увереннее, легче, шипел и язвил, что надо бы поторопиться. Но зачем?  <br/><i>«Не дойдёшь до солнцестояния – все впустую».</i></p><p>А потом она, как наивная дура, спросила у голоса про свои прошлые кошмары во сне. И всё. Осталась одна. Одна в чёртовом чужом лесу. Без укрытия. Без защиты. Чёрт, её точно сожрут этой ночью. <br/>«Кроны сосен и пихт покроет белый венец». Тихий шёпот растворился в сумерках так же, как и появился. И тогда она взглянула наверх. На небольшой домик в кроне дерева. Что ж, можно попробовать залезть. <br/>Мысль осенила уже на границе между сном и реальностью. Голос пел колыбельную. Её колыбельную. Про сгорающий больной мир.  И кажется, только сейчас всё стало по-настоящему серьёзно. Ей морочит голову какая-то неведомая тварь, спокойно проводя её через самые опасные районы, копается в её воспоминаниях, как в цветных стеклышках из калейдоскопа, и умело применяет самое острое. <br/>«Что ты такое?»<br/><i>«Скоро узнаешь. Скоро ты всё узнаешь. Потерпи. Уже близко».</i> </p><p>К концу июня Эмилия дошла до удивительно хорошо сохранившегося дома на берегу озера. <br/>Успела – звучит на сотни и тысячи голосов. Пришла – как звук капкана в недрах леса. <br/>Добровольно – как приговор.  <br/>Она проходит через пустой дом, почему-то не задаваясь вопросом, безопасно ли здесь (конечно же нет), и идёт по мосткам к воде с единственной вещью в руках – берёзовым венцом. На краю мостков сидит девушка из её снов. Лалли. Голос в голове. <br/>Сидит лицом к ней, распутывает волосы гребнем из тёмного дерева. Светлая льняная рубашка с узором. Пропадающие и возникающие на волосах и одежде пятна крови. Как будто она не уверена, какой должна быть. <br/>Это твоё – протянуть вещь, стараясь не коснуться пятен на удивительно тёплом дереве. Нет, не так. Опустить венец на светлые волосы и увидеть, как от него расходятся пятна крови и тёмной озёрной воды. <br/>Лалли открывает глаза и поёт, с отчаянием, болью, ненавистью – <i>mun koti ei oo täällä</i>. Поёт, вкладывая в это все силы, всю свою магию. И резко меняется, спина распадается на сотни тонких ивовых ветвей, гибких, тёмных от воды. Самый жуткий сон – вмерзшая в лёд спина и невозможность освободиться. Паника. Накатывающий волнами страх и ветви, становящиеся частью тела, частью проклятых чар.  </p><p>Эмилия всю жизнь отрицает магию, но кто сказал, что магия отрицает её? А потому, пока гибкие ветви обвивали её тело и тянули в тёмную озёрную воду, Эми с ужасом наблюдала, как с её собственных пальцев соскальзывают мягкие язычки пламени. В Юханнус становится сильна не только нежить. Лалли вспыхивает вся сразу, как будто и не была в воде совсем недавно. Неловко отступает, отпускает и падает в воду, тут же погружаясь на дно, под защиту тёмной воды. Проклятье разрушено, да? Она же всё сделала правильно, венок вернула, душу упокоила, вот только почему так горько? Привыкла, прикипела за всё это время. Позволила поселиться внутри. И убила собственными руками. Как всегда. Почти до самой темноты она сидела одна на мостках, перебирала в памяти чужие воспоминания и общие сны. Не так уж и много. Не так уж и мало.  </p><p>Ночевать в чужом заброшенном доме впервые жутко, и это первая ночь, когда ей не снятся сны. Никакие. Хотя под утро ей кажется, что все же во сне она слышит голос. Снова. Только в этот раз голос называет её идиоткой, проклинает и сопровождается звуком шагов по комнате. Чужих шагов. «И какого только чёрта тебе понадобилось меня сжигать, вот скажи?» Эмилия открывает глаза и видит Лалли. Живую. В обгоревшем платье, со странными следами на спине. То ли лист папоротника, то ли еловая ветвь – страшный узор белесых выступающих шрамов по всей спине. Память о том, кто она на самом деле. Осознание возникает само по себе, как факт. Или как чужие слова? Но девушка явно молчит. «Конечно, я молчу, ты ж и голос мой забрала. Ты освободила меня от проклятия, но вместо этого превратила непонятно во что. И теперь мы связаны». И что остаётся? Позвать с собой? А куда озерной девочке деваться? </p><p><i>Она теперь привязана золотой тонкой леской к этой шведской дурочке. Ничего уже не изменишь.</i>  </p><p>Когда возвращались – пролился октябрь. В начале сезона уже не важно, откуда Эмилия притащила вечно молчащую подружку, лишь бы та помогала да под ногами лишний раз не мешалась.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>